


【丞坤】Forbidden Love

by August0211



Category: fanchengcheng/caixukun, 偶像练习生, 范丞丞/蔡徐坤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August0211/pseuds/August0211





	【丞坤】Forbidden Love

/私设 勿上升  
/黑化向 注意避雷

 

/Forbidden Love译为禁忌之恋，不被准许的爱，在地狱边缘的相恋

 

>>>

 

1/所属权-Ownership

 

//你身在天堂，而我处地狱，若不能随你到达天堂，那便拖你共赴地狱。//

 

“范丞丞，你不能讳疾忌医你知道吗?你听我的，这个医生真的治好了很多人，这一次....”

范丞丞听着好友在电话里滔滔不绝，感觉到有些烦躁。关于他的病，他已经找过很多医生了，国内的国外的，专业的偏方的，却一点也没好转过。直至现在他已经放弃了,好友却坚持让他不断尝试，

范丞丞觉得自己实在是再也尝试不来去接受一次又一次的失望，经历一次又一次的打击。

他身为食物链顶端精英的行列里且信息素类型属于侵透力强势的Alpha，却得了一个可笑的病症，无论如何对于骄傲的他都是让人崩溃的打击。

——范丞丞闻不到信息素的味道。

他就犹如一个Beta一般，对信息素敏感度低到近乎没有，嗅觉不灵敏，只能堪堪的感受到同性之间相斥的威压，却又因为没有多少信息素强度碾压的过他而近乎无效。这个问题从小便一直带着，年幼时影响不大，直到现在成年。

该成家立业，却无法识别Omega的味道，无论是蓄意勾引还是无意偶遇范丞丞都察觉不了。商场上，推杯换盏，同业竞争者的性别无法识别，更是感受不到酒会上周遭人的身份。

范丞丞揉了揉发紧的太阳穴打断了好友的喋喋不休，挂断电话后收到了秘书的内线，被提醒今晚有个狐朋的酒吧刚刚开业，邀请一众子弟捧场，范丞丞同那人不熟，说来朋友也就刚刚喜欢碎碎念的一个，剩下的都是泛泛之交。

尽管不熟，面子要给。尽管不喜欢这类场合，还是要出席。

让秘书找了套酒红色西装，拿来了特配的药剂给自己注射进去。这种药剂是好友找人配的，虽然仍是无法感知信息素的信号但是最起码可以闻到各种信息素的气味，可以因此勉强判断性格。

这种药剂在Alpha识别上没有出现过问题，但有时会分不清气息是Omega的诱惑香气还是人们一贯爱喷的香水气味。

范丞丞又在办公室处理了一会儿文件，熬到晚间6点30分才叫来司机载自己去那家名为Forbidden Love的酒吧。入口处便有人等着要见范丞丞，范丞丞嗅觉不好这事在圈里人尽皆知，所以从这点下手打他主意的并不少。

随着那人迎上来打招呼，一股浓烈的甜香扑面而来，范丞丞确认了不是Alpha气息却突然觉得嗅觉好像受到某种刺激，比平时更敏感却也比平时辨别效果更糟糕，他根本搞不清是Omega还是劣质香水，总之他不喜欢，而且这气息让他头昏脑涨。

范丞丞皱着眉缓缓走过去拽住那人的衣领拉向自己，扯着嘴角用只有彼此听得到的声音不客气的说道：“滚，我不喜欢这股味道。”

说完转身微笑上楼，笑容还是那么礼貌，三分狠厉七分疏离。

随手拿了杯香槟，只觉得浑身燥热，好像从刚刚嗅过那股气味开始身体就不正常。眼前一个又一个同自己打招呼的人的面容开始混沌，一股又一股信息素的味道涌上来，千奇百怪，然后混杂在一起，炸的范丞丞神经痛。

范丞丞喘着粗气，放下手里的香槟，转身想去洗手间，随手扯开领带领口的扣子来缓解窒息感，刚刚那个被范丞丞骂走的人再次跟上来。范丞丞显然有些不耐烦了，进了洗手间后将整个洗手间的门反锁，在大门口就将人阻断。

“范总，我看你好像不舒服，要不要我进去看看？”门外人还在坚持不懈，范丞丞靠着某个隔间的闭合门板大口喘息，全身像是被业火烧灼，脸颊微微泛起红。

周遭声音气味都被放大，范丞丞开始释放信息素来发泄情绪，一股浓烈的白麝香气味在不算小的洗手间散开，然后侵略性极强的夺走空气每一份分子。同时一阵稀碎的喘息声传到范丞丞的耳朵里，像是幼猫在叫，颤抖的声线让任何一个Alpha都无法不升起保护欲，范丞丞也不例外。

“有人？”

范丞丞摘掉金丝框的眼镜别在领口，低声试探性的问道，同时因为自己未察觉的兴奋而导致信息素释放的更彻底。突然一股檀木香混着些许茉莉清香的味道散出来，两种信息素对接的时候并没有发生抵抗，反而粘合在一起。

麝香信息素因为药物作用丝毫没有缓和的贯穿檀木信息素，喘息声甜腻腻的跑进范丞丞的耳朵，一个瘦削的身影从一个隔间走出来，靠着门板的支撑勉强站起来。

那人一头栗色卷发满脸通红，双眼盈满了水汽，样子看起来像是被人欺负惨了，白皙的手指捂住嘴巴似乎是想要阻止呻吟声跑出来。

“我……在……”

开口两个字像是裹了蜜糖，听的范丞丞血气上涌，脑子里像是炸开一朵又一朵的烟花，蔡徐坤衬衫扣子大开到胸膛，乳白色皮肤裸露，大有来者不拒的意味。

范丞丞释放信息素试探着蔡徐坤，每当麝香过浓时，蔡徐坤的喘息声便会放大。门外又响起那个人的敲门声，范丞丞脾气不好的大吼了一声。

“滚！”

蔡徐坤被吓得肩膀一颤，整个人看起来像是被猎人打伤的小鹿更加可怜，范丞丞没来由的升起保护欲。

“Omega?”

“……嗯。”

蔡徐坤怯生生的应着，不敢看范丞丞的眼睛，手悄悄的攥紧口袋里的香水瓶——L'Artisan Parfumeur。

//L'Artisan Parfumeur译为冥府之路，也译为地狱通道，像是亡命之徒在一条见不到终点的无尽之路狂奔，不求逃跑，也不求救赎，只求带着爱同你沉沦。//

正如蔡徐坤对范丞丞那样，早在很久之前爱上的那一刻起，蔡徐坤就没想过要自救这件事，所以哪怕自己是个Beta，他也要和范丞丞在一起，也要选择坠落在通往幽冥的道路上。

“我，我好难受……”

蔡徐坤手指扣紧门板，身子难受的弓起来，呼吸变得急促，眼波越来越迷离，他听的见范丞丞问的那句：“你发情期？”

蔡徐坤感受到了自己点了点头，想骂自己一句虚伪，可又舍不得范丞丞的温柔和关心。

我能怎么办？谁叫我，谁叫我那么爱你呢……

范丞丞朝着蔡徐坤走过来，把蔡徐坤扶住，却发现两人靠近的时候自己可怕的起了生理反应，Alpha天生的保护欲占有欲在蔡徐坤这充分体现，再加上药物催化，他手不受控的抱住蔡徐坤。

“别怕，我在……我在呢……”

“先生，标记我……”

范丞丞皱紧眉头看着眼前快要化成一滩水的人，强压着身体里横冲直撞的欲望，压制住兽性的本能不确定的问道。

“你说什么？”

蔡徐坤咬住下唇，像是耗光了力气连说话都困难，眨着湿漉漉的眼睛目光正对上范丞丞那焚着浴火的双瞳。把自己身子放软，摊在范丞丞怀里，头埋在那人的脖颈。

“我说…要先生…狠狠的肏我！”

范丞丞骂了一声，将怀里人腾空抱起，下身早就涨的疼痛，心想着眼前的人可真是个妖精，眼睛里的爱慕化作的春水像是要溶了范丞丞一般，若不是第一次见，他真是要怀疑这人爱慕自己许久了。

蔡徐坤扬起好看的脖颈，靠在洗手台的镜子上急促喘息，感受着范丞丞的吻落在自己衣衫下面的胸膛腰腹还有胸前挺起的红樱上。

我确实爱慕你许久，只是你不知。

爱你爱到骨子里，爱你爱到疯狂，爱你爱到丢了我自己，只是这些你都不知。

范丞丞啃噬着蔡徐坤的软唇，动作一点也不温柔，带着股狠厉劲却又在该柔软的时候面面俱到，蔡徐坤想这大概是自己沉沦的原因，若是见第一面时这人对自己就冷漠到底，自己便不会这么没有原则的喜欢上他了吧。

蔡徐坤手臂环上范丞丞的脖颈，将人抱紧，嘴里吐着荤话，那些自己曾经最难以启齿的话语，要求着范丞丞进入自己，范丞丞解开腰带，一边吻着蔡徐坤一边将手指探入深邃的软穴，然后越埋越深，蔡徐坤一点也不吝惜自己的喘息声。

全数都砸入范丞丞的耳膜，后穴早就被蔡徐坤自己扩的柔软又湿哒哒的，让范丞丞难以拒绝难以自拔，檀香味的信息素越来越浓漫进范丞丞的鼻腔，范丞丞释放信息素一边安抚一边进行着精神玩弄。

蔡徐坤服用了某种药物后能够浅显感知Alpha的信息素攻击，也不知是不是太爱范丞丞，他隐约真的感受到了范丞丞信息素的揉弄，自己沉入云雨，慢慢随着浪潮一摇一摆。

即使做过准备，Beta也不如Omega更适合行床事，更何况范丞丞的物什尺寸实在惊人，动作实在汹涌，蔡徐坤被进入的那一刻痛的眼泪直流，呻吟声挂上哭腔，让人好不心疼，范丞丞有些愧疚的吻着蔡徐坤然后释放信息素安抚着怀中颤抖的人。

蔡徐坤被范丞丞吻的内心一片柔软，只好轻轻靠在范丞丞肩膀上柔声说道：“我没事，你别忍坏了。”

范丞丞像是得了指令，开始大开大合的挺动，蔡徐坤被撞的张开嘴巴却发不出一个音节，后背就要靠在凉凉的墙壁上时又被范丞丞温热的大手护住，下身疼的麻木没有知觉，却也夹杂着快感将彼此理智吞噬干净，范丞丞手指揉着蔡徐坤带着薄汗的后颈，然后俯身露出虎牙咬了下去。

蔡徐坤疼的浑身颤抖，早就分不清是哪里更痛一些，他趴在范丞丞的肩膀上一点力气没有却冒着泪花的笑了。

哪怕痛的好似灵魂剥离，我知道我依然想要爱你。

范丞丞并没有打算停下来，而是将蔡徐坤身体转了个方向让身下的人支着洗手台接着操弄，毫无技巧毫无章法，想温柔不知怎么控制，想怜惜却又管不住身体本能的欲望，直到两人交合处好像流出殷红的血液，蔡徐坤身子支撑不住倒下去。

眼前是无尽的黑，他看不清范丞丞的表情，听不清范丞丞的呼喊，然后昏了过去，范丞丞吓得立马就软了，他知道有四分之三的原因是因为自己对蔡徐坤的标记所以自己才会如此的担心，才会心痛到呼吸困难，可是他也清楚有四分之一是混入的不明情绪。

范丞丞用自己西装外套把人裹起来，紧紧的搂在怀里，喊上司机把自己送回别墅，叫来私人医生检查，忙活到了大半夜，范丞丞看着床上躺着的人眉头越皱越紧，看着那张失血而煞白的小脸，范丞丞低骂了一句。

“傻子，一个Beta就那么嫌命长。”

 

2/禁密友-No friends

 

蔡徐坤早上醒来的时候正躺在范丞丞的怀里，范丞丞笑的一脸戏谑却又柔情万分，让人参不透，蔡徐坤因为突然涌上来的昨天的记忆而吓得脸色更白，范丞丞感受到了怀里人的颤抖，只好把人抱的更紧。

“体质太弱了，刚干了两轮你就晕过去了。等会让阿姨给你多做点菜，瞧你瘦的。”

蔡徐坤眨着眼睛带着一点惊讶却又很快掩饰下去了，他把范丞丞抱的更紧，范丞丞有些喘不上气，把人从怀里捞出去。

“我去洗澡，你醒醒觉，等会儿下楼吃饭。”

蔡徐坤乖乖的点了点头，一副怯懦模样看的人心疼，范丞丞揉了揉蔡徐坤的软发转身去了浴室。

蔡徐坤在床上躺了一会儿等听到浴室的水声后，才缓缓起身，下身只要一动就拉扯着疼，蔡徐坤皱着小脸艰难的爬起来，拿起范丞丞放床头的手机，从自己衬衫暗扣里摸出昨天粘上范丞丞指纹的指纹膜解开范丞丞手机。

编辑着短信打算发给范丞丞的好友，如果可以，蔡徐坤希望范丞丞身边的人能够尽快接纳自己，他想要和范丞丞在一起，就算方法拙劣了些，他也想。

【有个Omega，看着还行，下午一点我会跟他去31号街区，到时候我们假装偶遇，你帮我看看。】

蔡徐坤攥着手机等着那边好友的回复，不大一会手机嗡嗡的响了两声。

【行啊你，我到时候一定去，当我请你吃饭。】

蔡徐坤飞速阅览完短信便把记录删除了，想把手机放回原处，再放轻脚步打算爬回床上，腿却因为蹲了太久而痛到发木，起身太猛摔了下去，倒的时候碰倒了一旁床头桌上的水杯，动静不小。

实在是太痛，身体本就没好利索，再这么一摔，蔡徐坤久久不能缓过来，浴室门从里被打开，范丞丞看着有些着急，只有下身裹了浴巾就走了出来，快步走向摔在地上的蔡徐坤，把人横抱起来，表情有点难看。

“我就这么一会儿不在，你就给自己找罪受？”

“我想下床穿衣服……”

范丞丞算是被这人弄的彻底没脾气了，只好把人放在软床上挑眉尽量柔声询问。

“哪里痛？”

蔡徐坤咬住下唇有些不好意思，指了指两腿之间，范丞丞脸色僵住，捏了捏蔡徐坤的脸，留下两个指印，气笑了，然后帮蔡徐坤开始穿衣服，又把人抱下楼到餐桌旁，让阿姨找来软垫，才肯把人放在凳子上。

蔡徐坤一边吃饭一边暗嘲，表情带着范丞丞察觉不到的苦涩，自己可能这辈子都逃不出去了，范丞丞这个人美好到让他一分一秒都舍不得放开，一点都不行。

“等下我想去一趟31号街区，我家在那，我想回去了。”

范丞丞听后点了点头，没有拆穿蔡徐坤的谎言。

“要我送你吗？”

蔡徐坤抿着嘴角笑着摇了摇头。

“走了不回来了？”

范丞丞本是想逗弄蔡徐坤，也似乎料到了蔡徐坤会欲拒还迎的摇头，可真当感受到蔡徐坤有一点要走可能性的时候范丞丞还是没忍住先开口了。

“我……”

“我先陪你去吧，拿完抑制剂再一起回来，起码，起码熬过你发情期。”

范丞丞还是认输了，蔡徐坤只是迟疑了一下他就迫不及待的想表现，不想让蔡徐坤离开，蔡徐坤笑的甜甜的，像是正午开放的向日葵。

“好。”

//我的爱，像是裹着蜜糖的砒霜，亦甜亦毒。//

两人到那时不出意外的碰到了范丞丞的好友，好友提出要晚上一起吃饭，范丞丞没有拒绝，一切就像蔡徐坤安排的那样，三个人先去取了抑制剂又去商场给蔡徐坤买了几件合乎范丞丞喜好的衣服才去吃饭。

友人确实尽职尽责，一板一眼的询问着蔡徐坤，犀利的目光审视着蔡徐坤从头到脚，颇有一副找茬的架势，范丞丞上来拦了几次，又被友人一句：“怎么？心疼了？”给怼了回去，问到后来蔡徐坤没说什么，范丞丞有些不高兴了。

蔡徐坤柔和的笑着捏了捏范丞丞的手，他知道，他的丞丞是天下最好的人。

范丞丞今日没有注射药剂，所以对味道都迟钝，可是友人不是，友人也是个顶端的Alpha，所以蔡徐坤的属性友人一试就知道了。

三人吃的我差不多了，友人先开口说了话，语气开始咄咄逼人，噎的蔡徐坤句子接的磕磕绊绊，范丞丞隐隐有些不高兴起身去了洗手间，范丞丞的好友目光突然冷了下来。

“你是Beta。”

这话不是问句而是肯定句，蔡徐坤直到他没的辩解，事情已经败露了，友人看着蔡徐坤沉默的样子有些得意于自己的犀利目光。

“可我，是真的爱他。”

“你不该浪费他，爱有什么用？你知道全世界Alpha比例占的有多小吗？你又知道没有Omega和他羁绊的话，他会吃多大的亏吗？”

蔡徐坤还是那副礼貌的微笑，一点破绽都不留给对方，他抬头看着友人张了张嘴巴，然后缓缓吐出自己的回答。

“我可以为了他装一辈子Omega呀。”

“他不需要。他大可以找比你好的多的，以他的条件，你算什么？你知不知道带着你出去，只会给他丢人。”

蔡徐坤紧紧咬住下唇，静静的听着对面人的话语，手指在桌下攥的泛白，指甲若不是因为修剪的规整，这会儿一定已经嵌入肉里。

拿起桌上的玻璃杯，轻轻抿了一口冰镇的酒液，液体滑入喉咙留下一丝丝的疼痛，这种疼痛让蔡徐坤获得了快感，他有些爱上这种感觉，他想爱一个人就应该是痛的吧，那样最起码还能证明肉体的鲜活，那是他晦暗日子的唯一光亮。

“而且，你不是Omega，你栓不住他的心，他会爱上别人，会因为本能跟别的人上床，你懂吗？”

蔡徐坤拿起杯子磕向桌面，玻璃碎了一手，表情越发的淡然，可他自己知道都是装的，眼底卷起层层波澜，声音充斥整个包间，动作之快让友人来不及反应而被吓了一跳。

“够了！”

“我相信他，他会爱我，他不会变心，他会献给我他最大的忠诚，而我终将替代你的位置。”

蔡徐坤的右手在滴血，身子在颤抖，抖的厉害，语气却一点不服软，他的爱不准别人来指手画脚，自己可以被人辱骂，可是范丞丞不可以，凭什么，你凭什么这么说他。

“你就是个疯子。”

友人有些不耐烦，看着眼前近乎癫狂的蔡徐坤眼角蔓延开了厌恶，丝毫不掩饰。蔡徐坤突然笑了，原来他的爱在别人眼里是可笑，原来自己的付出会被看作疯子。

所以，我说我爱你爱到膏肓，在别人眼里沦为病人。

蔡徐坤余光瞥见范丞丞从洗手间朝这里走过，他趁友人不察扔了药片在酒里，整理好表情，整个人和最开始无两样，除了受了伤的右手狼狈不堪。蔡徐坤看着友人将酒喝下，心满意足的起身说要去结账。

从被说是疯子那一刻起，蔡徐坤便不再在乎后路了，尽管他拼了命的掩藏，可他知道十分欢喜会从眼梢溢到眼底，作假不得，那么他那二十分的喜欢要怎么藏能不漏馅？

蔡徐坤的去了收银台，友人留了下来，他毫不留情的直接同范丞丞讲了出来，范丞丞听后只是微微一挑眉，不以为然。友人对于范丞丞的反应有些不满意，心中倒是有些委屈，一个两个都要给他脸色。

“范丞丞，他就是个疯子！他刚刚就在这把杯子砸碎，差点划伤我！”

范丞丞终于舍得分出一只耳朵听他说话。

“他有没有受伤，嗯？”

“你自己去看啊，你这是什么态度，范丞丞我可都是为了你好，你呢？你怎么跟我说话呢？”

范丞丞皱着眉，不清楚今天的朋友为何如此无理取闹，不知是以前就是如此自己不过是没发现没在意，还是因为过度关心蔡徐坤所导致看友人哪里都不觉得顺心，范丞丞没说话，打算等会等蔡徐坤回来看看蔡徐坤有没有哪里受伤。

友人开始觉得身体有些不舒服，全身像是被火烧一般，信息素不受控的向外溢出，范丞丞对于信息素不敏感，但不代表信息素自己不敏感，这会麝香信息素像是受到了挑衅也开始释放压制，威压之下，同性相克，友人只想快点离开这，缓一缓。

“我去洗手间。”

范丞丞点了点头，算是表示自己听见了。

//I'm a devil. 来自冥府的恶魔。//

蔡徐坤确认了友人走到洗手间后，才避着范丞丞的目光快步跟过去。

蔡徐坤想，范丞丞不需要所谓的好友，有自己就够了。

洗手间佛手柑的味道开始无限扩散，味道刺鼻，蔡徐坤咂着嘴巴十分嫌弃的走进洗手间，满脸写着不情愿。

“先生，是不是不舒服啊？嗯？”

蔡徐坤笑的还是最初的那份温柔，只是落在友人的眼里就变了个味道，他知道此时此刻一个Beta不能拿他怎样，却还是难以控制的感到不舒服。

“你…别过来…”

体内是药物催化后的过度冲撞，友人的感受并不舒服，眼前还有一个尤物在引诱，强压着本能欲望没有做出什么过分的事。蔡徐坤却并没打算放过他，一步一步逼近把友人逼到隔间内关上门板，逼仄的空间信息素的威压和诱引互相碰撞，很快那个Alpha就落了下风。

“先生，可是你先对我下手的哦。”

蔡徐坤抓起那人的手臂搭上自己的肩膀，然后动作不算温柔的扯开自己的衬衫，露出一小片胸膛，嘴角噙着笑，就像是来自炼狱的撒旦，双眼释放着毒蛇一般的寒光。友人的手不受控的捏上了蔡徐坤手臂上的软肉，近乎癫狂，大脑再也不受控制的扑向蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤自己向后撞上冰凉的大理石墙壁，将细嫩的皮肤撞出红痕，咬破下唇痛的流出生理眼泪，手颤抖的拿出手机拨打范丞丞的手机。

“喂？坤？”

蔡徐坤声线沾染上哭腔，甚至还带着一丝丝的颤抖。

“丞丞……嗯……我……”

“被迫……发情了……唔”

手机另一端的人眉头紧锁，早在刚刚两人同时许久未回来范丞丞就觉得有一丝不对劲，却没想到发生这样的事。

“你在哪？”

“洗手间……丞丞，我好害怕……”

蔡徐坤音调有些上扬，像是遭受着莫大的痛苦，音筒里时不时传来衣服撕扯的声响，直到害怕两个字全部吐出来蔡徐坤终于忍不住呜咽出声，范丞丞听的心脏像是被人狠狠的揪着。

“别怕，乖，我来了。”

话音刚落，洗手间外就传来了脚步声，范丞丞在确认蔡徐坤在那扇门后，近乎粗暴的将门踹开，正看到友人扑在蔡徐坤身上，范丞丞不温柔的将人拉开，脱下西装裹住蔡徐坤，二话不说的拉入怀里。

一瞬间，檀木混着茉莉的香气充斥着范丞丞的鼻腔，Alpha的占有欲得到安抚却又勾起一股无名欲火。范丞丞感受到了佛手柑信息素的挑衅，所以释放出了白麝香的味道，同时施加威压，哪怕是个Beta也受不了两种Alpha的信息素对抗带来的压迫感。

更何况，蔡徐坤现在是一个正处在发情期的Omega。

“丞丞，我好难受，带我走好不好？”

范丞丞收起凌厉的目光转而温柔的看向蔡徐坤，把人又搂的禁了些。

“好。”

范丞丞把人横抱起来直接去到了停车场，打开车门刚想把人放在后座上，蔡徐坤便一个用力将范丞丞拉倒，范丞丞怕压到蔡徐坤只好双手勉强支着座椅支撑身体的重量，蔡徐坤拉住身上人的领带急切的吻上了范丞丞的唇。

一只手不安分的去解范丞丞裤腰带，另一只手剥落范丞丞衬衫的扣子，却又因为着急手滑，急的快要流出眼泪，范丞丞无奈的笑笑把人推开，坐进车里把车门关上以免夜晚的风吹坏蔡徐坤。

“就这么着急？”

“我……好难受……快一点。”

范丞丞感受得到蔡徐坤的西裤已经濡湿了一块，蔡徐坤顺势跨坐在范丞丞的身上，范丞丞被人勾的不行，双臂扣住蔡徐坤的脑袋，揉着那人毛茸茸的头发加深这个旖旎的吻。

“放心交给我。”

范丞丞舌尖舔舐着蔡徐坤的唇，不巧碰到刚刚蔡徐坤咬过的伤口痛的蔡徐坤发出嘶的一声，范丞丞随即就放的更加轻柔，软舌闯入蔡徐坤甜腻的口腔，攻城略地。手法要比蔡徐坤娴熟得多，并没费多大力气就将人的衣服解开，裤子也随着范丞丞的动作滑落在车垫上。

一个手指就这么顺畅的进入，范丞丞被那密穴吸的神魂颠倒，想也没想的插入第二根手指，没有缓冲的就直接开始递送，直到怀里的人呻吟声染上重重的哭腔，范丞丞才想起来怀里这个可人的猫咪是个Beta不是Omega，若是动作过分了，可能又要受罪了。

只好放轻柔了动作，一点一点的耐心扩张，可怀里的人并不老实，以为范丞丞是不愿，所以不满足的想要自己来，下手没轻没重的把范丞丞吓了一跳，连忙按住作乱的人然后开始加快速度，等到差不多了才换上自己那滚烫的物什。

“别瞎闹，说了交给我，乖一点。”

这话似乎起到了效果，蔡徐坤变得安分多了，范丞丞托起蔡徐坤的臀对着自己的火热一点一点的松手，软穴一点一点将范丞丞的分身吞下去，尽管范丞丞收着力，可由于姿势的原因还是进入的很深，蔡徐坤痛的弓起身子头抵在范丞丞的肩膀直抽气，惹得范丞丞心疼。

冥府之路的味道散开整个车厢，范丞丞突然发觉到了信息素挑逗的乐趣，哪怕怀里的人不是个真正的Omega，但这一点也不影响蔡徐坤的诱人，其实这人没成为一个Omega真是很可惜啊。

范丞丞有时会想，不是出于本能的感情是什么，没有信息素牵绊的情欲又是什么，好像一切都在蔡徐坤的身上得到了答案。

是Alpha对Beta的爱吧，爱的不需要在乎第二性征带来的顾虑，爱的可以忽视先天的缺陷。

等到蔡徐坤适应了范丞丞的尺寸之后，范丞丞才开始一点一点动起来，此时此刻范丞丞都开始佩服自己的隐忍力，居然能够在美人入怀还保持着三分理智。哭腔的呻吟变成了甜腻腻的催化剂，破碎的喘息声荡开抵达范丞丞的耳廓，实在是太美妙了。

范丞丞本能的大力冲撞着蔡徐坤的敏感点，手揉着蔡徐坤的后颈像是揉捏腺体一般。力度大到让蔡徐坤有一种范丞丞真的要撞开自己不存在的生殖腔一般，蔡徐坤痛的眼前发黑，思维混沌，可他不想喊停。

对于范丞丞所做的一切，只要他愿意，蔡徐坤都不舍得扫了他的兴。

“坤，我永久标记你好不好……嗯？”

范丞丞恶意的在人耳边吹着热气，蔡徐坤恐惧的咬住下唇摇头，他满足不了范丞丞可怎么办？可他不想让范丞丞失望啊，随着范丞丞的冲撞痛感被无限放大，有那么一刻他觉得痛的昏了过去。

周遭黑的蔡徐坤感受不到任何人的存在，只能感受到范丞丞打在自己体内一股又一股滚烫的白色岩浆。

蔡徐坤再醒来时身上裹着范丞丞的衣服躺在后座，能清楚感受到体内还含着某些东西，不敢动，只好绷紧身子，范丞丞看着他坐立难安的样子有些疑惑，不知何时司机过来了，正开车往家走。

“怎么了？”

“我，我怕弄脏了车座。”

范丞丞心软的一塌糊涂，他有的时候真的拿蔡徐坤没办法，这大概也是无论这个人在外面恶劣成什么样子自己都不忍心凶他的原因吧，范丞丞无奈的将人揽在怀里柔声的安慰道。

“没关系，再睡会儿吧，到家我喊你。”

蔡徐坤抬头在范丞丞的下巴上轻轻的啄了一下，然后心虚的闭上眼窝在范丞丞怀里点了点头。

 

3/禁血亲-No family

 

早上阳光晃得蔡徐坤有些头疼，连续高强度的夜间运动让他身体透支的差不多，再加上体质问题已是强弩之末，范丞丞走的时候去了趟衣帽间将蔡徐坤昨天买的衣服都挂了起来，早上范丞丞好像接了他母亲的电话，蔡徐坤装作不小心的咳了一声。

那边人问范丞丞身边的是谁，范丞丞看了床上身形纤细颀长的蔡徐坤淡淡的答了句爱人，蔡徐坤只是表面上震惊，实际上被子下面盖住的手指早把被单揉的一团糟。

“坤，我妈下午可能过来，别害怕，有事就给我打电话。”

蔡徐坤拉住范丞丞的衣角怯生生的问道：“那你呢？”

范丞丞被他的柔软样子逗笑了，捏了捏那人的小鼻子哄到：“我要去上班啊，傻不傻，不工作怎么养你？”

蔡徐坤千般不舍得送走范丞丞后，拖着身子勉强下楼吃了些东西，身子好像有些发烧，大概是昨天吹风导致的，但不严重，于是蔡徐坤走到窗口打开窗户迎着风吹了近半个小时，阿姨实在看不下去才过去提醒。

蔡徐坤不以为意，踩着拖鞋去到客厅给范丞丞的母亲开门，态度温顺的像是被驯服的猫咪，端庄大方。

范母轻车熟路的坐到沙发上，目光丝毫不避讳的打量着眼前的人，蔡徐坤叫阿姨去休息，自己亲自去接水洗水果然后端到范母面前，抛去别的，蔡徐坤还是蛮想给这个人留下好印象的。

蔡徐坤刚刚吹过风后这会儿正头晕，站着都摇摇欲坠的，偏偏还不敢坐下就一直围着范母忙活，范丞丞的母亲皱了皱眉。

“Omega？”

被问话的人眼神一暗，没了刚刚的光彩，摇了摇下唇，艰难的摇了摇头。

“Beta.”

沙发上的女人似乎并不意外，只是语气不太友善。

“你知道的，我想让丞丞要个孩子，而你做不到。”

“我们可以去医院想办法。”

女人挑了挑眉，有些不太满意蔡徐坤的回答，身子向后靠了靠。

“你明白我的意思，问题不在于可不可以去医院。”

蔡徐坤笑了，笑的并不友善，甚至有些狡黠，他掏出手机后退两步和范母拉开距离。

“那可得让你儿子自己选啊，我亲爱的婆婆。”

电话直接拨了过去，那边的人好像在忙但还是第一时间接了电话。蔡徐坤知道的，有些事情在开始过第一次之后，往后怎样就不重要了，他爱范丞丞，所以他无所谓用什么方法。

“怎么了坤？”

“你母亲，好像，好像不太喜欢我……”

蔡徐坤强忍着没有呜咽，晶莹的泪水在漂亮的眼睛里打转，语气里是难掩的失落。范丞丞听的心里一紧，正要开口，那边母亲的声音传来：“你是不是在给范丞丞打电话？”

语气不算和蔼，态度也很强硬，下一刻蔡徐坤眨着双眼无辜的看着范母将手机扔了出去，范母瞪着眼睛挥手给了蔡徐坤一巴掌，蔡徐坤也不怒只是勾了勾嘴角转身开门走了出去，阿姨闻声出来想把外套给蔡徐坤递过去，十月的风开始硬起来了。

蔡徐坤接了过来头也没回的下了楼，路过垃圾箱时把衣服扔了进去，他根本不需要这些，如果能得到范丞丞，这些他都不要。

范丞丞对着手机喊了好几声，确认电话确实被迫阻断后，二话没说走出了会议室也没叫司机直接自己开车回了家。

到家的时候家里有点乱，黑色的手机摔在地上，范母坐在沙发上似乎料到了范丞丞会回来。

“人呢？”

范母有些不大高兴于自己的儿子满心满眼都是别的男人。

“跑出去了，走了更好。”

范丞丞不想跟范母吵架，最近的脾气有些暴躁，信息素不受控的向外跑压的范母有些不舒服，再怎样也不过是个Omega，Alpha施压的时候一般人都抵抗不了何况还是范丞丞这样的。

说是谈话，其实两人谈的并不愉快，无论如何范母都无法接受蔡徐坤，是啊，一个内外不一样的人怎么能让人接受，可偏偏范丞丞不仅容纳了还把那个人变成了自己的一部分，范丞丞并不想跟范母理论出结果两人闹的不欢而散。

助理的电话打过来说是人找到了，范丞丞没多逗留就走了，按照助理发的地址开车找了过去。找到蔡徐坤的时候，那人就躺在公园的长椅上，神智都不太清晰了。蔡徐坤说来在那等了足足一个小时，坐在那抖了一个小时最后实在受不了晕了过去，昏过去之前还暗自嘲笑了一番。

为了范丞丞，自己可真是够不要命的了。

蔡徐坤再醒来的时候正窝在范丞丞的怀里，范丞丞面色不善的等着蔡徐坤醒来，蔡徐坤知道范丞丞这人吃软不吃硬，所以慌乱的急的直哭眼角泛着泪花不停的道歉。

“对不起，对不起……丞丞，我没想给你惹麻烦的……”

小脸烧的通红，范丞丞到现在还心有余悸，医生来的时候直摇头，摇的范丞丞心烦意乱，这会儿看人醒了脾气又全上来了。

“学会跑了？嗯？”

“丞丞，你别生气，咳咳…伯母是不是生我的气了？”

范丞丞听到伯母两个字眉头皱的更深，对蔡徐坤这幅态度想发作也不忍心了。

“我跟她吵架了。”

蔡徐坤心里轻笑了一声，但面上不显，面色反而更苍白了，就差快哭出来。

“若是真的不可以，我……我就离开……”

“少说胡话，好好休息。”

范丞丞瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，让那人没敢把话说下去，其实现在的范丞丞并不比蔡徐坤的安全感多多少，蔡徐坤想要推开范丞丞的身边的人，范丞丞在配合他的同时何尝不是亲手在帮他推开，他自己选择的路，无论如何都要走完，所以现在，他也怕蔡徐坤的离开。

蔡徐坤成功了，成功的让范丞丞对他依赖，成功的让范丞丞没有其他路可退。

//拖你入地狱，共沉沦。//

 

4/禁事业-No career

 

范丞丞对蔡徐坤几乎是没有秘密的，家里的每一个房间蔡徐坤都可以随意进出，包括范丞丞办公存放各种公司资料的书房。

蔡徐坤心软过，他想范丞丞已经失去了家人和朋友，那么最起码要拥有一个Alpha所最骄傲的事业，可是后来的他还是坚持下去了。

因为他实在是受够了范丞丞应酬，他没有安全感，他作为一个Beta无法对范丞丞有任何感应，无法察觉到范丞丞身上有没有其他Omega信息素的味道，更无法忍受范丞丞每日早出晚归，三层的别墅只有自己跟阿姨两个人。

范丞丞的身、心、时间，一切的一切蔡徐坤都要占有。

那天范丞丞凌晨两点半才回到家，蔡徐坤知道的，他知道这么晚回来的原因，却还是一脸心疼的样子上去扶住醉醺醺的范丞丞，柔声的问道怎么了。

“坤，我被董事会开除了。”

蔡徐坤佯装着惊讶和难过，抱紧了一直在颤抖的范丞丞，身上散发的檀木混合茉莉的香气很好的安抚了范丞丞的神经，范丞丞发现自己好像真的爱上冥府之路的味道了，或者说真的是很爱很爱蔡徐坤了。

“没事的，没事的。”

蔡徐坤一声又一声的安慰，拍着怀里人得后背，说来他比范丞丞还大了两岁，但是范丞丞这个人实在是太坚强了，或者说太成熟了，这个人从来不需要任何人的帮助哪怕闻不到信息素的味道。

两个人第一次见面是一份策划案的竞争，蔡徐坤作为幕后的操纵者一眼就捕捉到了全场最值得作为对手也是竞争最强的范丞丞以及他的公司，这也就是为什么蔡徐坤见过范丞丞，而范丞丞对蔡徐坤这个人一点印象没有。

蔡徐坤想，若是你见过这个男人在演讲上神采奕奕信心十足的模样你也会爱上他的，蔡徐坤就被深深的吸引了，最初只是吸引，这种磁场让蔡徐坤留心范丞丞的一颦一蹙，直到某天再也无法收尾，发展到了今天的局面。

“我被拉入业界黑名单了，从此以后这一行都再也不会容纳我了。”

范丞丞平淡的叙述着，表面上看不出来情绪，可蔡徐坤实在是太了解范丞丞了，了解到胜过看懂他自己。

动手脚的是蔡徐坤本人，他把范丞丞公司的机密泄露给了对家，换取资金的同时范丞丞也累拉黑了，这个行业没有哪个公司敢收这样一个人，范丞丞一生的路被蔡徐坤毁了个干净，可蔡徐坤觉得这样安心多了。

他可以养范丞丞，他养的起，他可以养一辈子，只是眼前的人太骄傲，骄傲到让蔡徐坤不知如何下手。

范丞丞抬起迷蒙的眼睛，酒劲上涌，他吸入蔡徐坤身上的香水气息开始一点点沉迷，酒精混乱了理智，白麝香毫无章法的把蔡徐坤捅了个穿，蔡徐坤毫无防备的呻吟出声，这一声好像一个讯号，唤起了范丞丞的兽性。

范丞丞把人托起倚在墙上，让那人靠着墙双脚离地，除了墙只能支撑范丞丞来获得平衡。没有安全感的蔡徐坤只好抱紧范丞丞，范丞丞把头埋入蔡徐坤的胸口，舌尖作乱的隔着衬衫挑逗，但他很快失去了耐心，本来他就没打算温柔。

欲火冲的范丞丞难受，若是平时没醉还能控制，这次醉酒后彻底压不住躁动，手指争先恐后的钻了进去，一下子就吞入了两根，蔡徐坤疼的眉头缠绕在一起，真的是太疼了，奶白色的脚趾头蜷缩起来再慢慢打开，后穴开始吐出一点一点的水。

好在蔡徐坤预料到了先自己简单做了扩张，不然今晚大概要死在范丞丞这了。手指草草进出了几下，范丞丞便解开裤腰带捅了进去，蔡徐坤仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈，声线都是颤抖的。蔡徐坤艰难的找回了理智，他还差最后一步，只差一点，他不能放弃。

蔡徐坤整个人被范丞丞撞的摇摇欲坠，身体向上拱再因为重力的原因被进入更深，手指攥的发白也不敢抓范丞丞，他怕伤到范丞丞，他舍不得。

“丞丞……嗯……哈……”

范丞丞不说话，只是不停的顶弄，似乎要把怒火和怨气都发泄在范丞丞身上，蔡徐坤开始流眼泪，泪珠划过眼睑落在范丞丞光裸的肩上，蔡徐坤哭的伤心极了。

“丞丞，我好爱你……”

“我…啊……时常，时常想着，无论如何我都嗯……嗯哈……不能离开你。”

范丞丞一边听着蔡徐坤的喘息声，一边辨别着蔡徐坤的话语。

“所以，你现在发火……嗯……是为了让我离开也好，啊啊……是因为不爱我也罢……”

“我都会说……哈啊……我永远陪着你……”

范丞丞抵在最深处全数交代的蔡徐坤的身体里，额头抵在蔡徐坤的颈窝笑骂着，蔡徐坤有些听不清，理智全被下体的疼痛替代了。范丞丞就着这个姿势把蔡徐坤抱到浴室清理，怀里人累的昏睡过去。

“妈的，干这种事的时候表什么白……”

“蔡徐坤啊，你还要让我如何更爱你？”

 

5/禁忌之恋-Forbidden Love

 

蔡徐坤第二天醒来的时候，已经不早了，喊了几声没发现范丞丞，他走下楼看到了范丞丞正坐在沙发上不知道在思考些什么。

蔡徐坤走到客厅倒了杯水，才拿着杯子去找范丞丞，十几自然的靠到范丞丞怀里餍足的喝着水。

“坤，我其实都知道。”

蔡徐坤攥着水杯的手颤了颤，却还是强装镇定的回着话。

“知道什么？”

范丞丞把人从怀里捞出来，这是他做了一晚上的决定，他想要跟蔡徐坤坦白。

“知道是你制造的偶遇，知道你是Beta,知道你蓄意勾引的我朋友，知道你自己跑出了房子扔掉了外套，知道你假发烧故意让我找到，也知道你搞垮了我的事业，瓦解了我的围墙和最后的理智。”

蔡徐坤一松手水杯磕在茶几上落了满地的玻璃碎片，炸开的水花溅到四处，有些歇斯底里，有些疯狂的不可收拾。

“为什么？我问你为什么？”

“因为我从始至终都在，配合你。”

蔡徐坤抬手挡住一只眼睛，扯着一个嘴角无声的笑了起来。

“为什么？怎么不拆穿我。”蔡徐坤抬起头死死地盯着范丞丞，眼里满是竭嘶底里的神色，声音逐渐扭曲嘶哑，他大声问道“我问你为什么？”

“没必要。”话落到蔡徐坤的耳朵里变得有些轻佻，双手攥得越来越紧，他看不清范丞丞的态度，给自己找着维持冷静的借口。

“是你觉得我对你的爱于你而言……”蔡徐坤的声线开始抖动，范丞丞分不清他是在哭还是在笑，直到蔡徐坤抬起头笑的比哭还惨不忍睹，蔡徐坤深呼吸了几次缓缓开口，问的小心翼翼：“……没有必要吗？”

蔡徐坤伸出手想要摸一摸范丞丞的脸颊，眼睛里是化不开的浓雾，深渊一样的恐惧感让范丞丞鬼使神差的躲开了那只手。

眼泪不受控的跑出来，擦也擦不净，蔡徐坤开始感到恐惧和害怕，他不怕恶劣的自己被知道，他只怕范丞丞厌恶这样的自己，毕竟自己的喜欢变了质，打着为了他好的旗帜毁了他的一切。

“就这么，没有必要吗？”蔡徐坤站在碎玻璃的中间，视线被泪水填的模糊不清，看着眼前沉默的范丞丞他止不住的笑，笑的撕心裂肺，笑的嗓子开始发哑：“这么想抛下我啊……”

他可以接受范丞丞不够爱他，可他接受不了分离！

蔡徐坤抓起手边的东西摔在地上，花瓶，水壶，遥控器无一幸免。

玻璃琉璃陶瓷碎片散了一地，划伤了蔡徐坤的手臂，范丞丞担忧的看着蔡徐坤，生怕他踩到碎片受伤，他想过蔡徐坤会失去理智却没想到会这么可怕，可怕到和自己到达一样的程度。

他扑过去抱住颤抖的蔡徐坤，轻声哄着，拿起蔡徐坤受伤的手臂送到嘴边轻轻的帮他舔舐着伤口，落下温热的吻，然后再把这个吻落在蔡徐坤的嘴角。

“我没说过我要离开，我爱你的。所以哪怕我知道这一切，我都选择义无反顾的扑向你了。”

蔡徐坤愣怔了一刻，小心询问的眼神刺的范丞丞心脏疼，蔡徐坤就这样看着范丞丞幽黑的双瞳，然后绽开一个大大的笑容看着眼前的范丞丞，颤抖着声线说道。

“丞丞，”

“还有我在哦。”

范丞丞把这个拥抱加深，其实，他与蔡徐坤一般，同是活在阳光下的幽暗灵魂，从地府行走而来再通往幽冥而去，蔡徐坤赶走范丞丞身边的人的同时，范丞丞也在无形中清理了蔡徐坤身边的一切。

他们是地狱里相拥取暖的魂灵，除了黑夜，仅余彼此。

殊不知，他们若是离开了彼此，先发疯的是哪一个呢？

 

-Ron-


End file.
